


Pretty in gold, but better in nothing

by hannipeach



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Rimming, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Yuuri is devious, dominant yuuri, some plot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannipeach/pseuds/hannipeach
Summary: “I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold.”Alternatively titled: how Yuuri Katsuki used golden lip gloss to own Victor's ass, and how he had his ass owned in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pitiful excuse for a pitiful attempt at smut. Originally planned for it to have no more than 2k words, but here we are.  
> Not beta read.  
> Reviews are appreciated! (read: please give me attention)

_“I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold.”_

Had Victor said these words in the earlier months, when their relationship was a tentative and undefined thing, Yuuri would have gone straight into a fit of insecurity and self-loathing. He would have thought himself useless, unable to succeed, unworthy of Victor’s attention. Of course Victor would only want to kiss a gold medal, he seemed like he was born to wear gold. How could Yuuri even think that he could gain Victor’s attention with mere silver? Or at all? 

But now was not the earlier months. Now, Yuuri could recognize how stupid and immature it would be for him to imagine such things. He knew his coach, he knew _his fiancé_ , could discern the joke from the criticism. Victor was teasing him, simply because he could. 

That thought flooded his chest with a warm feeling. Yuuri felt a sense of pride that he was so close to his childhood idol (engaged to him, in fact) so that they could tease the other. He felt his lips stretching in an enamored smile. 

…his lips. 

_“I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold.”_

The lovesick smile turned into a smirk as an idea blew into Yuuri’s head like a lighting strike. 

Had this been in the earlier months, he would never have had such plan cross his mind, let alone be confident enough to go through with it. But, this was not the earlier months. 

He needed to find Phichit. 

-xXx- 

“Oh my _God_ , Yuuri!” Phichit squealed, his eyes comically wide and a grin cutting through his face. “That is the most devious, petty, bitchy thing I’ve ever heard you say. I love it. I’m so proud!” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. Trust Phichit to have such a reaction to a vengeful prank. 

“So, are you gonna help me or not? You understand more of these things than I do, I just got the idea.” 

“Oh, honey, you damn bet I’m gonna help. I know just the places where we can find what you need.” 

Phichit grabbed his arm and pulled him through the hotel lobby. They got out of the building and Yuuri was guided along the streets of Barcelona. 

-xXx- 

As Yuuri left the bathroom, Phichit was adjusting his tie in front of the mirror. He saw Yuuri’s reflection and whistled lowly: 

“Boy, you are looking _fabulous._ Absolutely fabulous. I’m jealous of Victor.” 

“Thanks, Phichit.” Yuuri smiled. “You helped me a lot.” 

“Damn right! But what wouldn’t I do to help a friend in need?” 

They were in Phichit’s hotel room, back from shopping and about to head to the hall where the Grand Prix Banquet was being held. Yuuri had showered and gotten dressed there, so as to not spoil Victor’s surprise. 

Yuuri checked himself in the mirror, wanting to make sure that everything was in its rightful place, and felt a bit smug as he agreed with Phichit. He did look fabulous. 

Yuuri’s clothing was a courtesy of Victor’s. He had bought Yuuri a new suit before the final, as his “hideous” old one appeared to personally offend him, but Yuuri couldn’t deny that this one fit _a lot_ better. 

The black fabric was perfectly measured to hug his frame, leaving almost nothing to the imagination and enhancing the soft curves Yuuri had worked hard to achieve. His ass looked great in it, too. Victor had unwittingly contributed to his own downfall. 

The last touch to his image was the first part of Yuuri’s idea. The lip gloss was discreet, with some golden glitter that gave his lips a light shine. There was no need for something ostentatious, and Yuuri wasn’t feeling _that_ confident yet. 

It was just enough to prove Yuuri’s point. And if he played his cards well, the gloss would only be there for a fraction of the night. 

“Can we take a selfie?” Phichit asked, already coming beside him with his phone held high. 

“Sure. But don’t publish it until Victor has seen me.” 

“I know, I know!” The photo was quickly taken, and they left the room. 

“Ugh, I can’t wait to see Victor’s expression!” Phichit said as they walked the hallway to the elevator. “He is going to be so shocked.” 

“The biggest part of the surprise isn’t even for now, Phichit. Calm down.” 

“Yeah,” Phichit pouted. But then he grinned again and said: “But you’ll have to tell me all the details tomorrow! I want a complete report, along with graphic proof and every little bit of information! Double spaced, and you can send it through message. Or just post it on Facebook.” 

Yuuri snorted. “Sure.” 

“I mean it!” 

“Yeah, okay.” They were before the door to the hall. Yuuri checked his phone. 

**Victor: Yuuuuri, I’ve already arrived! I miss you! Don’t make me waaait! <3 **

“He’s already here. Let’s go.” 

Yuuri took a deep breath and entered the hall, accompanied by Phichit’s giggles. 

-xXx- 

Victor wasn’t hard to find. Yuuri just had to follow the sound of pleasant laughter to the group of smitten sponsors and skaters that surrounded the living ice legend. 

Victor was talking about the usual stuff; his coaching experience, his career, his possible comeback for the next season, how he would balance both the coaching and the training if it happened. His companions listened with rapt attention, some making questions or statements, eager for the spotlight. More than one of them had some color on their cheeks, and there hadn’t been long enough since the beginning of the event to blame it on the flutes of champagne they were holding. 

Yuuri walked to them, in light and slow steps, and as soon as Victor caught sight of him his jaw hit the floor and he interrupted himself mid-sentence. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” he said, not taking his eyes off Yuuri, leaving the disappointed audience behind to approach him. 

“Yuuri,” Victor murmured when he got close. He was taking a long, perceiving look at every inch of Yuuri’s body, not even trying to disguise his ogling. “You look _stunning._ ” 

Yuuri couldn’t avoid a blush at the low tone of Victor’s voice, the raw appreciation in it, and the shyness in his voice couldn’t be avoided as he replied: “Thanks. So do you.” 

“Not nearly as much as you.” Victor’s hands came to rest on his waist, still checking him out, and came to focus on his lips. His eyes widened: “Are you wearing lip gloss?” 

At this, Yuuri remembered his plan and regained composure. He smirked, and moved closer. 

“You said you didn’t feel like kissing anything that isn’t gold, so I did something about it. Want to kiss anything right now?” 

“Oh, I do. Very much.” Victor leaned in, a smug smile spreading, just to be cut short as his mouth came in contact with Yuuri’s index finger instead of his lips. 

“That’s good. I don’t feel like letting you, though…” 

He laughed at Victor’s stunned expression as he pulled away. Taking his hand, Yuuri pulled him towards where he had seen Phichit with the others. 

“Come. We have people to greet.” 

-xXx- 

Yuuri never imagined that teasing Victor could be so _fun._ Victor had trailed after him the whole party, looking like a kicked puppy. He whined every now and then, for the amusement of every one of their friends. Even Yurio, after he stopped scowling and pretending to gag, snickered at the situation. 

“Why are you being so mean to me?” He cried at some point, after his sixth failed attempt at getting a kiss. “What did I ever do to be deserving of such coldness! My heart can’t handle it! I’m gonna die of abstinence!” 

“We didn’t kiss for a long time before we got together and you didn’t die.” 

“But it’s different now! I had never kissed you! Now I’ve grown used to it. I can’t spend too long without your kisses Yuuri!” 

“Ugh, can you two be disgusting somewhere else? This is looking like a Shakespeare story, I can feel the stickiness.” Yuri complained, grabbing Otabek, that had apparently become a new member of their group, and walking away from them. Phichit laughed and Chris looked at the retreating backs of the pair with a knowing smirk, saying: 

“Poor Otabek. He’s gonna have to work hard.” 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked, batting away Victor’s face that had gotten too close again. 

“Why, Yuuri, can’t you see the way the guy is looking at Plisetsky? He totally has a crush on Yuri.” 

“I understand him.” Victor had now taken to resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, never mind their height difference, and murmured darkly from under Yuuri’s chin. “Both our loved ones are cruel, heartless beings, that find amusement in our loneliness.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and patted Victor’s bowed head. “There, there. Hush.” 

“What has gotten to you anyway, Yuuri? I admit I am surprised that you’re rejecting your idol’s kisses.” Chris said. A waiter passed near them, offering some champagne, which all but Victor took. Yuuri took a sip of his drink. 

“Well, since Victor said he wouldn’t kiss anything that wasn’t gold, so I thought to give him what he wanted, but then realized there wasn’t any fun in that.” 

“I’ve never regretted a statement so much in my life.” 

“Oh, my. Quite devilish, the Katsuki boy.” 

“I taught him all that he knows.” Quipped Phichit, and they laughed. 

Meanwhile, Victor was staring intensely at Yuuri’s flute. Noticing this, Yuuri offered it to him. 

“Want some? You could have gotten one for yourself…” 

Victor took it, rolling it in his hands, until he found the mark where Yuuri’s gloss stuck to the rim. He drank right over it, and grinned triumphantly when Yuuri shot him a questioning look. 

“Now you’ve given me an indirect kiss,” he happily declared. 

Phichit and Chris guffawed, while Yuuri’s palm came into intimate contact with his own face. 

People were gathering at the center of the hall, where a dance floor had been improvised, as some ballroom music started playing. Victor extended a hand, looking at Yuuri expectantly, and slightly bowed: 

“Would you give me the honor of this dance?” 

-xXx- 

They hugged and swung slowly along the music, the calm, romantic notes lulling them to their own world. Yuuri sighed contentedly, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder. A sense of contentment washed over him, comforting and wholesome. In that moment, everything else but them seemed to become far away, unimportant and forgotten. 

“It wasn’t like this, but we also danced together on the banquet when we met,” Victor said against the crown of Yuuri’s head. 

“Did we?” 

“Yeah,” Victor laughed, a soft exhale. “I don’t remember if it was tango, or salsa, or whatever, but it doesn’t matter. We danced and it was fun. You were very graceful.” 

“At least my drunk self isn’t devoid of balance. I almost wish I could remember what happened.” 

They were silent for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of the other’s arms, before Victor spoke again. 

“I think I fell in love with you right then.” 

Yuuri exhaled sharply. He looked up to meet Victor’s eyes, awed as that beautiful shade of blue reflected only warmth and adoration. 

“Maybe I didn’t exactly fall in that precise moment. I think it was sometime after I went to Hasetsu to coach you. But seeing you there, smiling and flushed as you were, must have been a starting point. You were so beautiful, I was rapt. You are so beautiful, Yuuri.” 

“Where is all of this coming from?” Yuuri’s voice was strangled, and his eyes stung a little. His heart felt like it could burst in his chest. 

“I don’t know. I just wanted to say it.” Victor raised a hand from Yuuri’s waist to caress his face. 

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered. 

The smile on Victor’s face as he replied with an “I love you too” was like water for a man lost in the desert, a fire for someone in the snow. Yuuri felt loved, cherished, safe. There was nothing that could harm him, nothing that could harm them. Not even his own mind, once so dangerous, had dared to in a long while. 

Victor rested their foreheads together. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Yuuri looked into those eyes, those wonderful blue eyes, and thought of his game. It was amusing, of course, but Yuuri was starting to miss the feeling of Victor’s lips. 

He nodded. 

They leaned in together, focusing solely on the other, everything disappearing outside their little bubble… 

Heavy drums and guitar replaced the calm piano, a scandalous vocalist suddenly screaming “welcome to the madness”, and they nearly jumped half a foot in the air. 

Looking around hastily, they found the sound table, where Otabek was handling the controls with more expertise than Yuuri would have expected. Yuri was beside him, bouncing and grinning like crazy. 

Yuuri looked back at Victor and promptly laughed. He looked like he was about to fall to his knees right there and start screaming, or crying. 

Maybe it was time for them to leave, he thought, anticipation sparking in his stomach. 

“Want to get out of here?” Yuuri screamed close to Victor’s ear, as the music was deafening now, and was met with an eager nod. 

He held Victor’s hand as they hurried out of the banquet hall, calculating the quickest route to their suite. They were in the twentieth floor, but if they were lucky the elevator ride could be used for their purpose. 

They weren’t lucky. 

At least five other people went with them into the cabinet, and didn’t seem to be getting out anytime soon. Victor shot him a look that conveyed his frustration, and Yuuri still found it in himself to be amused, although he was also getting a bit impatient. 

Finally, they made it out of the elevator and into their floor. The room wasn’t far, but Victor was nearly running, now steering Yuuri along. 

“I was just trying to prove a point, you know.” Yuuri said, as they finally reached their door. Victor fumbled his pockets for the key, forcefully trying to shove it into the keyhole. 

“What point?” He managed to open the door, pulling Yuuri inside. 

“It isn’t about you kissing the gold. You don’t want to kiss the gold.” 

The door closed behind him, and they barely had time to take off their shoes before he was shoved against it. Victor pressed up against him, and Yuuri stared deep into his darkened eyes, snaking his arms around Victor’s neck in a parody of the earlier dance. 

“You want to kiss me. You can’t resist me.” 

Victor gripped his hips tightly, leaning close. “Oh, Yuuri. I thought this had already been proved. I’m crazy about you.” 

“Yeah… but it’s nice to have it confirmed.” And with that, Yuuri smashed his lips against Victor’s. 

It was a bit awkward at first, his aim not quite right, but they adjusted and soon it was all heat and wetness and oh, why had Yuuri played that game again? 

Victor’s tongue intertwined against his, brushing and rubbing all the right places as they kissed as if it would be their last. Victor poured his frustration and desire into it, licking and biting for all that he was worth as one of his hands came to tug at Yuuri’s hair, leaving him breathless. 

“Clothes. Off. You. Bed.” Victor growled, forcefully tugging at Yuuri’s clothes. 

“Have I stripped you of your ability to use the English grammar?” Yuuri managed to tease, before he was kissed again. 

“You usually have that effect.” Was the answer he got, as Victor proceeded to attack his neck. A sucking bite was placed upon his pulse point, and Yuuri moaned. There was already a stirring in his lower belly, and Victor’s furious grinding was not helping to keep his control. Victor pulled his coat open, nearly ripping it in his haste, and threw it carelessly to the floor. 

That could not do at all. 

Yuuri pushed Victor further into the room, until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell on it. Yuuri crawled over him, forcing him to lie down, and grasped his tie. 

“Can’t have you ruining my brand new suit now, can I?” Yuuri played with the tie in his hands, tugging slightly, as he was watched by wide eyes. 

“I suppose not,” Victor said. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” He smiled, and patted Victor’s thigh. “Scoot up.” 

Victor obliged, resting against the headboard, and Yuuri followed to straddle him. He went to take Yuuri’s own tie off, and Yuuri let him, before grabbing his hands and pressing them to his sides: “These stay here.” 

“Yuuri, I want to touch you!” He whimpered. 

“I don’t feel like letting you, though.” Yuuri sing-sang his own sentence from earlier, and Victor shot him a glare. He added: “Just for now.” 

He started to unbutton Victor’s shirt and kissed his collarbone, laying a mark of his own. He went lower and lower, feeling the heated skin beneath his lips, the accelerated pulse. It thrilled him. 

“Your gloss still hasn’t faded.” 

“I got it from a high quality brand. Prada or something.” 

Victor snorted. “Yuuri, Prada is a clothing brand.” 

“Well, whatever. I’m not an expert on fashion.” 

“Yeah, you aren’t,” he laughed. “Did Phichit help you?” 

“He might have.” Yuuri finished with Victor’s shirt, pushing it open and off his shoulders. It was also mindlessly discarded, and he focused on Victor’s belt. 

“That evil thing. He doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he’s pure malice— Yuuri, take some of your clothes off too! I’m at a disadvantage here!” 

“But that’s the point.” Yuuri teased, but decided to indulge Victor and removed his shirt. They were both only with their pants on. Yuuri rolled their hips together, relishing the friction and Victor’s tortured expression. “I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

“You’re full of surprises today, aren’t you?” He smiled. 

Under Victor’s curious gaze, Yuuri leaned back on his heels and removed his belt. 

“My lips aren’t the only golden things today.” Then he undid his zipper, and Victor’s jaw dropped so hard it made a cracking sound. 

“Yuuri…” Was all he managed, and Yuuri mentally thanked Phichit for his knowledge on such things. 

The front of the panties was simple. It did its job. As Yuuri moved to properly take off his pants, the light caught on the golden color of the fabric and the decorative glitter sparkled. 

“Oh my fucking god. Yuuri, I don’t want the cause of death on my certificate to be ‘blood loss due to it all flowing to the individual’s dick’.” 

“Do you like it?” Free of his pants, Yuuri came back to straddling Victor’s thighs. 

“If I like it? I think I’m dead, I must be in paradise. I want to order a painting of you in this. You aren’t going to wear anything else ever again. This is a masterpiece.” 

Victor went on babbling, and Yuuri was delighted to see that he was sporting a heavy blush. It pleased him immensely that he could bring such a reaction on his fiancé. So he went down and (making sure to stick his ass up in the air, he wanted Victor do admire the lacy back of the lingerie) started to undo Victor’s trousers as well, deliberately rubbing against the hard bulge he found there. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Yuuri, please, stop teasing me.” 

“But where is the fun in that?” He finally managed to get them open and, deciding he was too impatient to take them off, stuck his hand into Victor’s underwear and pulled his dick out of it. 

He smirked as Victor let out a helpless gasp. 

“Happy to see me?” He asked the head of Victor’s cock, and gave it a small lap. Yuuri then proceeded to kiss the whole length from base to tip, swiping his tongue along the vein on the underside. He licked it up and down, knowing it was one of Victor’s weak spots, rejoicing in the moans that came uninhibited from his partner’s mouth. Yuuri did it again and again, making the vein oversensitive and standing out, before moving up and doing the same thing to the head. 

“Yuuri, oh God, stop teasing, please!” 

At that, he brought up a hand to help. He jerked Victor off roughly, keeping his mouth on the head. He lapped at it quickly, circling the slit and tasting the fluids that came out of it, while his hand sped up even more, taking Victor almost to the edge of orgasm, before he slowed down and restarted the process. It was a thing Yuuri enjoyed deeply, and had done many times those nights he had been alone. He would work himself up until he was gasping for air, only to reduce the rhythm and go again, loving the delicious torture. 

He looked up, wanting to see Victor’s expression and how he was reacting to the treatment. 

The man had a nearly pained look. His mouth was slack and his eyes closed, brows drawn together. His cheeks were a deep red in a flush that went all the way down to his chest. 

Yuuri moved his body so that he was closer to Victor’s face, keeping his hand in soothing movements on his cock. With the other, he gently brushed Victor’s fringe aside. 

“Are you okay?” He murmured. “Do you want me to stop?” 

At this Victor opened his eyes. They were glazed over, full of a scorching heat, and it felt like they were staring deep into his soul. 

“No… keep going. It’s perfect.” 

Tranquilized, Yuuri quickly pecked Victor’s lips before going back to the task at hand. He gave the head some more attention, admiring the dark red it had become, close to purple. He dug the tip of his tongue into the slit, encouraging more fluid out, before opening his mouth wide and taking him down to the base. 

Victor screamed. 

His moans didn’t stop as Yuuri swallowed around him. Hips jerked up, making Yuuri choke and pull back, only to go down again. He was slightly worried that the people next room would hear them, but those thoughts were forgotten as Victor started talking. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Yuuri, you are going to drive me mad. I can’t take it, it feels so good, I think I’m going to pass out, Yuuri!” 

Yuuri preened, swallowing harder and bowing his back lower. At this, Victor’s attention moved to his lace covered ass, and more words were spilled. 

“Look at that sweet ass… you’re so beautiful, Yuuri, all wrapped up like a gift for me. So perfect, I can’t believe I have you all to myself. 

Yuuri’s dick was heavy and aching inside the panties. The feel of the fabric drove him mad, as did the compliments raining from his breathless boyfriend, and he had to concentrate his attention on the cock currently in his mouth to avoid coming and ruining the party. Yuuri savored the heat and weight of that delectable piece of flesh. Victor wasn’t small by any means, and Yuuri absolutely adored the ache in his jaw from being so stretched for so long. He rolled his tongue as well as he could, turned his head so that the tip of Victor’s cock brushed the roof of his mouth, and his insides curled even more with the desperate panting coming from above him. 

Then there was a hand tangled in his head, and instead of encouraging him, Yuuri was surprised when it pushed him away. He whined in protest, looking up questioningly. 

“Yuuri… If you keep going like that I’ll come soon, stop.” 

“But that’s the point,” he pouted. 

“I don’t want to finish now.” Victor had a desperate expression, which was enhanced by his flushed skin. “Will you do something for me?” 

Yuuri tilted his head, slowing the movements of the hand that was still working Victor’s cock. “It depends on what it is.” 

Victor swallowed, licked his lips. Then he asked: 

“Can you sit on my face?” 

A shiver went through Yuuri’s body, and he became impossibly harder in his panties. There was probably a stain caused by his fluids already. 

“You’re into some dirty things, aren’t you?” He teased, but moved up to do as requested. 

“I’m into you.” Victor said simply, and gave a light slap to Yuuri’s behind when he was close enough. “Turn around.” 

Yuuri obeyed again, positioning himself so that his ass was aligned to Victor’s face. He spread his thighs, resting his hands on his knees, and readied himself as fingers came to pull the panties aside. His hole was bared, and Victor’s strong hands pushed his ass cheeks apart. 

“Get the lube for me, please?” Was murmured against his rim, followed by a long swiping lick that had him shuddering. He leaned to the side, reaching the nightstand where they usually left the strawberry flavored stuff along with a strip of condoms. He grabbed the bottle and threw it behind him, probably hitting Victor, if the disgruntled huff against his hole was anything to go by. 

Then Victor started moving, and Yuuri turned into a puddle of contentment. 

Victor alternated between hot, circling licks and pushing the tip of his tongue inside, backing off to bite his ass and going in again. It was wet, hot, and filthy, and Yuuri let himself moan unabashed. He knew that the sounds aroused Victor, and he wanted nothing if not to encourage his partner. 

One of the things Yuuri realized early in their relationship, when they exchanged nothing more than sporadic and hesitant kisses, was that Victor had a broad, strong tongue. It moved in impossible ways, and had had him begging for more ever since the first contact. Victor was now using such gift to the best of his ability, and Yuuri whimpered loudly as it finally penetrated him, wiggling along his inner walls. 

The hands on his ass momentarily left him. There was the sound of a cap opening, and soon enough wet fingers started to circle his entrance, pressing where he was being stretched to join inside him. 

Yuuri rejoiced in the tight feeling. The digits curled and pushed, relaxing his muscles, the lube and saliva easing any discomfort. A pleasured haze clouded his thoughts, and his cock was getting to a painful state of neglect. 

As though reading his mind, Victor’s free hand snaked around his body to press over his throbbing need. He received a soothing caress before the hand plunged inside his underwear and pulled him free, stroking him in synchrony with the movements in his ass. Yuuri rolled his hips, unsure if he wanted to get more of the hand on his cock or the fingers that were curling and searching and— 

A shout tore through Yuuri’s throat as his prostrate was roughly pressed and rubbed. He heard a triumphant chuckle and the tongue retreated, giving more space for Victor’s fingers to thrust and mercilessly hit that sweet spot. 

“You react so beautifully to my touches, dear…” Victor went on with his assault, sucking countless marks on the skin of his butt cheeks, the hand on Yuuri’s cock also accelerating its moves. 

Orgasm was drawn closer and closer, his insides tightening and his whole body tensing up. But Yuuri wanted to finish with Victor inside him. 

He grasped Victor’s wrist. “I think we should move on,” he said, his voice no more than a whisper. 

Understanding, Victor stopped, and Yuuri moved back so that they were front to front, still on top. Yuuri took one of the condoms that waited at the table and opened the wrapper. Victor’s erection hadn’t flagged in the least, and he let out a sharp breath as the latex was rolled onto it. 

Yuuri held it steady as he positioned his ass above the tip, folding the string of the panties out of the way. Neither had the patience to delay it anymore, so Yuuri didn’t hesitate in lowering himself to the root. 

They both moaned. Yuuri was quick to push himself up, feeling the delicious stretch and pull against his walls, and rammed his hips down again. Victor thrust up as well, and in no time they were moving together, guided by the other’s pleasured sounds and the fire coursing through their veins. 

Victor’s eyes raked over Yuuri’s body, taking in each detail appreciatively. It made Yuuri feel good. Desired. Beautiful. They wouldn’t last long at all, their long building orgasms chasing after them in light speed. 

Yuuri bowed his back, and the new angle did it for him. He cried out, bliss washing over every inch of his contorting body. His cock pulsed, shooting his load all over his belly, and he tightened around Victor. Panting heavily, he was overwhelmed for a few seconds, lost in sensation before finding himself again. 

A few more persistent thrusts and Victor was coming too, surprisingly silent after all the noise he had made. He furrowed his brow, mouth contorting cutely in a silent moan, and that was it. 

They were still for a while. Victor had a lost look on his face, as if he hadn’t been able to find his bearings. When he thought he could attempt to walk again Yuuri moved off him, grimacing as Victor’s cock slipped out, and removed the condom. Tying it off, Yuuri stood on shaky legs to dispose of it and to get the box of wet wipes they kept for these situations. He went through the moves of cleaning mechanically, first Victor and them himself, before throwing them away. Victor wiggled into the sheets, lethargic, and Yuuri fished his phone from the pocket of his discarded pants, taking the panties off as an afterthought, before joining him. 

Victor laid his head on Yuuri’s chest, tangling their arms and legs, and yawned happily. 

“You’re amazing. I love you.” He mumbled, so low that Yuuri almost didn’t hear it. 

But he did, and once more the warm heaviness settled in his heart and brought a painfully large smile to his swollen lips. The bubble was upon them again, shutting everything else away, and Yuuri wanted that moment to never end. His throat constricted, and he was overcome with the realization of how helplessly in love he was with the man now sleeping in his arms. 

“I love you too.” He whispered into the silence. Before succumbing to his exhaustion, though, he raised his phone above their heads. 

He took a few pictures until he was satisfied with one, and sent it to Phichit with a malicious emoji. After some more consideration, though, he opened Instagram and published it with a caption: 

**@katsuki-y:** I suppose **@v-nikiforov** would rather kiss me than a gold medal, after all. #tiredhimout #goldenhusband 


End file.
